


枪炮与玫瑰

by FyIsland



Category: sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 枪炮与玫瑰21篇/长岛没有雪





	枪炮与玫瑰

枪炮与玫瑰

21篇

1.

自打收到闵玧其时不时的邀约短信起，金硕珍就有了不好的预感。起初是送到他办公桌上的玫瑰花，再到各种各样乱七八糟的示爱小卡片，“你知道我的缺点是什么吗？是什么？缺点你。”“见到你之后我只想成为一种人。什么人？你的人”，金硕珍一边干呕一边摆摆手让手下把嫩粉色的卡片丢到垃圾桶里。

在第十次拒绝闵玧其的吃饭邀请后，金硕珍实在是受不了这猛烈的攻势，终于同意和他在某豪华餐厅进餐，当然，他不会承认是因为那个餐厅的甜品他垂涎已久。

金硕珍到达餐厅的时候闵玧其已经坐在桌子旁边了，偌大的餐厅已经被包了场，空荡荡只有他们两人，菜已经都准备好了。金硕珍咳了咳，拉开对面的椅子坐下，顺带把今日份收到的土味情话小贺卡甩到闵玧其的怀里。

“怎么样，是不是很感动？”

闵玧其为了给金硕珍准备每日的惊喜，特地请教了他的好朋友郑号锡。听说郑号锡是个恋爱大师，闵玧其问他，该怎么追求一个有点凶但是其实很可爱的黑道大哥。郑号锡捏着下巴煞有介事地分析，要融化黑道大哥冰山的心，还是要用最朴实最能表达心意的土味情话。

金硕珍翻了个白眼，懒得理他。闵玧其不知道想到了什么，咧着嘴牙龈笑，谁看到了也不会想到他是个对外冷酷无情的刽子手。

“说吧，找我什么事？”

金硕珍往自己嘴里塞吃的，闵玧其挺会点菜的，全是他爱吃的，主食和甜点都散发着诱人的香气，一边不忘了正事，提醒提醒自己不能被口腹之欲迷倒。

“有一桩你只赚不赔的好事找你。”

闵玧其转着无名指间的戒指，看着把自己的嘴塞得圆鼓鼓的金硕珍，回答道。闵玧其手里的戒指金硕珍眼熟得很，想起来是某日送到他办公桌上的戒指的情侣款。闵玧其这个人腹黑得很，虽然皮肤很白，切开可是实打实的黑心，金硕珍才不会轻易上当。

“有屁快放。”

金硕珍一边啃着猪蹄一边恶狠狠地说。闵玧其无奈地拿起纸巾，帮他擦去嘴角的油渍。

“我这边可以给你提供最低成本的原料。”

闵玧其知道金硕珍最近在为原料的事情发愁，其他的供应商要么价格高，要么来源不安全，愁得金硕珍几天没吃上草莓布丁。闵玧其原本和其他厂商谈好了价格，想了想又推了合同，发了条短信约金硕珍吃饭。

金硕珍猛地抬起头，又想了想也是，黑道间的消息这么灵通，稍微大点的事儿都能流传得遍地都是，闵玧其这么关注他，知道他原料供应的问题也不足为奇。金硕珍仔细打量坐在他面前的闵玧其，黑头发白皮肤，有鼻子有眼，蓝色衬衫，挺衬他的。

“说吧，你有什么条件。”

金硕珍再看不出来，也知道天上不会掉馅饼。闵玧其这个人他听的不少，和他对头已久，每一次他去酒吧猎艳必被闵玧其搅黄，每一次他喜欢的蛋糕店卖的蛋糕都会被闵玧其买光，虽然最后都会回到他这里，但是金硕珍还是不爽。不过凑巧的是，金硕珍为数不多的几次被刁难，都是被闵玧其出面化解，更多数不清的次数，闵玧其不知在背后帮他疏通了多少。

闵玧其没有立刻回答他，而是伸出手捏住金硕珍的下巴，抬起，缓缓起身，低下头，把金硕珍嘴角的奶油舔去。金硕珍被闵玧其这个色情的动作激得停下了动作，眼睛瞪大了看他。

“跟我上床。”

闵玧其满足地把那碍眼的奶油舔去，含入口中，他的薄唇关闭又合上，最后吐出这四个字。

饶是金硕珍再没有尊严，也不可能答应这个卖屁股的要求，愤怒地摔了刀叉就起身要离开。闵玧其反应极快地跟了上去，抓住金硕珍的手腕，回头的瞬间吻了上去。金硕珍刚吃了甜点，唇舌间也是沁人心脾的甜点香气。闵玧其的舌头霸道地伸了进去，勾着金硕珍的舌头搅弄。后脑勺和腰都被扣住，金硕珍被堵住了嘴禁锢在闵玧其的怀里。

怀里的金硕珍挣扎渐渐微弱，闵玧其才把他松开。

“你真的太难追了吧…你每次出去沾花惹草我都能断了，结果你还是捡了个金泰亨回去，我就上次在国外忘记让金南俊去看着你，就被田柾国抢了先。好不容易到手的大买卖我转眼就给推了，你还要翻脸走人，我…”

闵玧其看来真是委屈极了，眯着眼睛连珠炮似的叭叭把自己坎坷的历程全吐了出来。金硕珍被闵玧其背后默默的用心良苦心里一紧，见不得闵玧其伤心的样子，朝那张还在说着什么嘴亲了上去。闵玧其吓了一跳，随即就反应过来，扣住金硕珍的后颈回吻。

金硕珍不知道，原来这家他期待已久的餐厅的最顶楼，餐厅和房间是连在一块的，闵玧其拉着他横冲直撞，他反应过来的时候，已经被闵玧其按在门上，双手被摁在头顶，承受着闵玧其细密的亲吻。

闵玧其从他的嘴唇吻到下巴，再到喉结，闵玧其咬他脖子的时候可真像一只猫，衬衫太碍事，闵玧其耐心地一颗一颗把扣子解开，拉掉阻碍的衣物，继续亲吻，乳头也被像嘴唇一样对待，闵玧其有力的舌尖从乳晕划到中心，带起金硕珍一阵战栗。再往下，闵玧其把金硕珍的皮带解了，拍了拍他的屁股示意他抬脚，金硕珍下身一凉，裤子连带内裤都被扒光了。他全身赤裸，就这么被丢到床上。闵玧其急切地覆上来，勾起金硕珍的纤细的双脚脚踝，夹在自己腰间。伸手拿到床头柜上早已准备好的润滑剂，抹得金硕珍臀部一片湿润，迫不及待插进两指。  
金硕珍全身未着一寸，闵玧其却穿得整整齐齐。他拉下裤子，隔着薄薄的内裤在金硕珍已经湿热的穴口摩擦，已经进入的指节稍微弯曲，就能感觉到软肉的不断收缩。金硕珍被闵玧其慢吞吞的动作折磨得受不了，伸手把他碍事的内裤拉开，抓着他滚烫的性器顶进自己的后面。闵玧其被金硕珍的主动吓了一跳，说还没戴套，想要起身拿不远处的橡胶薄膜，金硕珍没给他这个机会，扭着腰把闵玧其含得更深。

“别废话，待会别射在里面。”金硕珍勾住闵玧其的脖子，在他耳边说道。

闵玧其忍着笑点了点头，小臂勾住金硕珍白嫩的小腿，正面开始大力冲撞。不像金泰亨和田柾国听他的话，还会对他手下留情，闵玧其的每一次顶胯都用了最大的力气，用尽全力往最深处探索，还没脱完的裤子拍打金硕珍的大腿，留下道道暧昧的红痕。金硕珍不想让自己发出示弱的呻吟，揪着闵玧其的衬衫领子吻住那个人薄薄的唇瓣，用力卷着闵玧其的舌尖，摩擦，将他唇舌里里外外舔了个遍。

闵玧其喘着气抽离，双手用力，抱着金硕珍坐到了自己大腿上。炙热挺拔的性器还暴露在空气中，闵玧其却不再动作，低头啃咬金硕珍的锁骨，时不时抬眼看他。金硕珍怎么会不知道闵玧其的一肚子坏水，撑起发软的双腿，扶着闵玧其的硬物，抬腰慢慢坐了下去。

闵玧其没想到金硕珍这么听话，只觉得他咬着下唇快要哭出来的样子实在太可爱。乖宝宝当然给奖励，闵玧其狠狠揉捏金硕珍两边的臀肉，腰部发力上下顶弄，还张嘴把金硕珍胸前的一点含入口中，又舔又咬。上下夹击实在太刺激，金硕珍仰着头，汗水顺着他脸颊滑落，被闵玧其悉数吻去。闵玧其的硬物在他的体内横冲直撞，这个体位更方便了他的入侵。金硕珍的嗓子已经有些哑了，闵玧其的撞击却一丝也没有减少力度的趋势。

敏感点被找到了，闵玧其掐着他腰间的嫩肉一直顶向那个让金硕珍满脸潮红的地方。越来越快，金硕珍感觉闵玧其的硬物渐渐胀大，在闵玧其抚慰他性器的时候，金硕珍颤抖着达到了高潮，闵玧其把他按倒在床上，快速抽插了数十下，射在了金硕珍的大腿内侧。

“差点没忍住射在里面。”闵玧其喘着气，对已经意识模糊的金硕珍说。

金硕珍一巴掌糊在闵玧其的脸上，闵玧其反手抓住，亲了一口他温热的掌心。

2.

闵玧其很守信用，转让原料线的合同第二天就送上了金硕珍的办公桌。

金硕珍满意地早早下了班，却看到一个熟悉的身影，靠在骚包的红色旁边，手里还拿着一朵玫瑰花。

“和我约会去吧。”

闵玧其笑得一脸臭屁。


End file.
